Nightmare on Wars World
by Daedalus19
Summary: A dark fusion between Wars World's greatest evils begins a new age of battle. Also, the mysterious and threatening Grey Nova Army preaches a sinister prophecy. Can the AN stop the threat before all is lost?
1. The Nightmare Begins

Nightmare on Wars World

Von Bolt could not move. He could not see, hear, or feel. But he was aware of a

presence, a presence full of malevolence and hatred. The only conscious thought Von

Bolt was Sturm. It was all he could gather from the dark presence.

"You have failed", said the presence, "You had an army with power far greater and COs far more competent

than my own. And still you were driven back. The only way we can both get what we

want is to work together. To…cooperate. " With that Von Bolt felt the presence close in

on him and his scream echoed through the halls of Limbo for eternity. Sturm awoke in

the ruins of the Deathray facility, his last resting place before Hawke betrayed him. He

realized he was no longer wearing his survival suit. But he had changed. He was a human

now. Von Bolt's soul had been removed, but he had kept the body. Sturm walked away

from the wrecked facility.

"All right, Steele, move it up! Grey Nova ain't gonna blow up their own tank facility.

Shut up back there, Carby, you wanna get shot? We're too close for dumb screwups."

Damon Steele had done all this before. It was just the Captain's way of trying to lessen

tension in the squad. Something had felt wrong when they were moving through the

jungle. The facility fence came into view. The bushes rustled. The team whipped around

searching for the disturbance.

"What was….Hey, where the hell is Hawkins?"

Steele ran for the APC. He felt like throwing up. Fear had taken him over. He jumped

inside the vehicle. Bullets shot out of the darkness. He noticed the driver's neck was

broken. He screamed, threw the body out, and drove away, with the dying screams of his

comrades the only sound in the jungle.

To be continued….

WHO is the mysterious Grey Nova nation, and WHAT killed Damon Steele's uni in the jungle?

(Hint: it's NOT Sturm!)

See you next episode!


	2. The Eagle and the Falcon

The Eagle and the Falcon

Damon Steele pulled the APC up to his squad's temporary HQ. He stumbled out of the

vehicle, head reeling. He heard voices and saw David Trenton, the alternate

Commander, sitting round a fire with the rest of the squad.

"Hey, Steele. How was the mission?"

"Hawkins…jungle….killed…survivor…." Damon collapsed from shock. The next

morning, he told Trenton about the attack in the jungle.

"It seems there's more to that place than tanks. We should call in an air strike." said

Trenton. They loaded Damon on to a stretcher packed up the camp at headed out to an

AN base near the outskirts of the jungle. They used a transceiver to patch in to Eagle.

"Eagle. We need some help with a Grey Nova base the area is impossible to breach by

land. There's something in that jungle."

"Right. I'll be coming over myself. I have my own suspicions about that place. Hold

tight, troops. Eagle out." A few hours later, the squad heard the scream of engines over

the HQ.

In the sky….

"All right boys, target is in sight. Ready rockets for fire on my word. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The rockets shot through the sky and tore into the base. An explosion tore through the air.

Then…

"Huh?"

"But we just.."

Eagle was silent. He knew what it was. Then he spoke.

"Everybody pull back. This one's mine."

As he spoke a single grey fighter rose from the wreckage.

"Everybody, PULL BACK NOW!"

It was too late. The mysterious fighter ripped through them. Before he knew it, Eagle was

the only one left alive. The other Green Earth fighters' wreckage spiraled lazily to the

ground. His aggressor opened the transceiver channel. A man with a mask covering the

left half and the top right half of his face appeared.

"There's only one man with skills like that. It's been a while, Eagle."

"Falcon. You always were a backstabber."

"As I recall, we were last playing 'Chicken' in our free time at air school. You pushed the

ejector button at the last second and got out as your ship crashed into mine, horribly

crippling and destroying my body. But now I'm recovered. So, what say we finish the

game?"

"Fine by me." The two ships stopped circling each other and began a course straight at

the other fighter. As they neared, Eagle flipped up the cap on the ejector button. When

they were less then a meter apart, he pressed the button. He shot up into the air as a

sickening crunch and subsequent explosion sounded below.

"Old habits die hard." said Eagle. He drifted down and suddenly he was filled with dread.

His portable transceiver was destroyed and he was going to land in the Grey Nova base,

unable to communicate with his allies.

He pulled out his emergency pistol and prepared to land.

All right folks! That's Chapter 2 done! The base has to be kept secret for a little longer.

Just to clear things up, Falcon is Grey Nova's only CO, and Eagle will remain the main

character for the rest of this story. R&R please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
